


The Wraith is Here

by stressedoutteenager



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, So bear with me please, and the first time i wrote anything kaz/inej, one of many fics that show inej and kaz interact for the first time after she leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: Kaz and Inej meet for the first time after Inej has left on The Wraith.





	The Wraith is Here

“Your ships looks good.”, Kaz says, watching Inej walk towards him. Her hair braided in a strong braid down her back. Her steps as quiet and secure as ever.

Kaz’ eyes never leave her small figure when he says that.

Inej knows her crew is about to leave the ship, they docked at Ketterdam because a big part of her crew is from here. They have family, or friends here. So does she.

She’s very well aware that they didn’t exchange a Hello. She’s very well aware that this is the first time she’s seeing him since she left three months ago. She’s very well aware that she wants to grab his hand and lead the way back to the Crow Club.

With a slight smirk she says: “It was a good investment on your behalf.”

Kaz’ lips twitch into the smallest grin. Of course, he knows what Inej is referring to.

‘I protect my investments.’

Another time he would dwell on this. On his fear of getting close to anyone because losing them would hurt too much then. This fear that leads to him saying unimaginable things to people he cares about. On the situation not long ago, carrying his bleeding Wraith in his trembling arms, unable to even consider letting someone else carry her into safety, that broke his heart so much that he’s first instinct was to distance himself from any emotional connection with an utterance like that.

But not now. Not when his Wraith is standing in front of him, in front of her ship. The ship she uses to bring justice to those that can’t protect themselves. Inej with her pure heart and the strength Kaz doesn’t think he has.

“A gift.”, Kaz says, eyes roaming over Inej’s face.

A gift. Inej can’t believe him. Kaz in his dark clothes, looking like any merchant you’ll see on the streets just to mock them. Kaz who’ll scoff when anyone suggests he cares about anyone but himself.

Kaz who gave her a ship and found her parents.

A gift, is what he calls it. And that’s what it is. The dark-haired boy didn’t have any foul intentions when he gave her this. This opportunity of a different, maybe better, life. He didn’t expect her to wait for him, he didn’t expect her to feel grateful, he didn’t expect anything from her in return.

That is the Kaz that only Inej gets to see.

That’s the Kaz she gets to see now. His eyes roaming over her face, her shoulders, down her body to check if she’s hurt in any way. He won’t ask her. Not now. When he comes up empty, his lips move into the smallest smile.

He nods, indicating if she wants to start walking home. Her past home.

Kaz knows that Inej will most likely stay with Jesper and Wylan. They have a big room for her prepared. He’ll let her lead the way. Yet, he still hopes she might want to go to the place they spent countless hours together, side by side. Not doing anything, mostly working separately. Still, the absence of her figure somewhere close to him when he did his paper work, never quite felt comfortable.

He watches as Inej looks over her shoulder, at her ship, her crew slowly making their way off it. She nods to herself and turns back to Kaz.

“Would you believe me if I told you that I missed this city.”, Inej asks Kaz when they step onto the streets Inej knows better than the palm of her hand.

Her eyes wander over the crooked buildings leaving only a narrow street to walk on.

She meets Kaz’ gaze and doesn’t look away.

“You don’t lie.”, Kaz answers and stays quiet after that.

Inej nods. Hearing his voice, making everything he says sound like the ultimate truth, Inej missed that. So much that she isn’t even bothered by the shortness of their conversation. They’ve always been good at keeping the silence between them comfortable.

Just as she was sure that they’d walk the remaining way to the Crow Club in silence, Kaz speaks up.

“It’s good to see you here again.”, Kaz’ voice sounds lower than usual, he speaks faster than usual too.

Inej knows that it’s not easy for him to say anything like this. Slowly, as if she didn’t freeze for a second when he said this, she turns to face him, away from the rooftops she itches to be on.

Rounding a corner the two of them retreat to the far side corner of the street. Coming towards them is a big group of what seems like university students that lost their way into this part of town.

Inej’s right hand brushes against Kaz’ left hand. With a sudden warm feeling, Inej realizes that his hand is gloveless.

She doesn’t look. Kaz knows she wants to. But she doesn’t. She doesn’t lower her gaze to his hand, free of the gloves he left in his office before leaving to greet her. He loves that she doesn’t and instead just takes the smallest step closer. Their hands still not touching while walking side by side, but now close enough that Kaz can feel the warmth radiating off her.

His breath catches in his throat, he braces himself for whatever is to come and with a deep breath, he hopes Inej didn’t notice him take, he brushes the back of his hand against hers.

She doesn’t move away. Both their gazes straight forward.

Kaz clenches his jaw, tries to concentrate on the sound of their steps on the now empty street, before brushing his fingers against hers. She takes his hand now.

Kaz sighs, feeling happy. Until only seconds later he can feel the waters rising around his ankles. He stops walking. So does Inej.

She has seen this look on his face before, she goes to take her hand out of his but Kaz murmurs:“ No. Don’t, … please.”, but his eyes are still closed shut.

Inej loves that he’s trying. She really does. Her heart swells because of it. His clenched jaw, shut eyes, strong hold on his cane show how much he’s struggling. And she doesn’t want him to struggle. She should take her hand out of his. But he’s trying. Inej knows it’s not her job, she doesn’t have to. But she can help him try. She wants to.

“Kaz.”, she whispers, “It’s me.”

He just nods. His eyes flutter open. The tension in his face still there.

Inej searches his eyes.

“Kaz Brekker. The Wraith is back at the Ketterdam harbour.”, she takes a breath, “Your Wraith is right here.”

She can see see the tension in his body ease slightly. She smiles. Kaz looks at her now. Inej sees him gulp but his eyes drop to her lips for the shortest moment.

He nods. He doesn’t have to say more. She understands.

Still, they don’t keep walking. They stand there, on the street illuminated by not much more than the moon and the stars.

Inej looks at him. Kaz looks at her.

Kaz feels her hand in his. Seeing her in front of him like this, his chest eases. The flyaway strands of her hair framing her face, the way she blinks them away for her eyes, the slight pink tint of her cheeks because of the wind remind him she’s here. Alive and well. And he can relax. At least a little.

“Your city does too.”, Inej says, without looking away from Kaz’ dark eyes.

Kaz doesn’t know what she means. He manages to raise his eyebrows in question. He doesn’t trust his voice yet. However, Kaz tries to show what he’s thinking without words; brushing his thumb over the back of her hand once, twice.

“Your city looks good, too.”


End file.
